forbidden words
by Zou-ku
Summary: —supongo que sabes qué significa rogarle a un demonio por su vida ¿cierto? Los ojos azules de Aichi se abrieron con sorpresa. El demonio pudo ver perfectamente el miedo en ellos. Por supuesto que lo sabía… un ser celestial rogándole a un demonio [...] (Resubido)


Solo quiero anunciar que estos son mis fics, no es plagio. Mi cuenta anterior "Defenestration-0" tuvo un problema. Al principio no tenía ganas de resubir los fics, pero la verdad es que les tengo gran cariño a estas historias. Así que aquí están de nuevo con una que otra corrección c: Gracias por la comprensión.

* * *

.

.

.

Y al fin, cumplió los 500 años. Para un ángel, medio milenio era bastante poco en comparación a la eternidad que debía existir, pero era lo necesario para tener el permiso de salir de _El reinos de los Cielos_. Y aunque a un _Serafín_ como él, no le correspondía la tarea de bajar a la Tierra, y/o a veces relacionarse con ciertos humanos elegidos… había deseado desde los principios de su existencia poder ver ese lugar de cerca.

— Aichi-sama… — Aquella voz sonó preocupada, al igual que la mirada que le dirigía al ser de brillantes y azules cabellos.

— Gaillard-kun — se volteó, regalándole un semblante que a cualquiera tranquilizaría.

Sin embargo, para el _Arcángel_ de cabellos turquesas aquella idea seguía pareciéndole una muy mala — Aichi-sama, sinceramente, creo que es una mala idea. Usted nació para ocupar un lugar en la _Primera Jerarquía_ de seres celestiales, su lugar y deber está aquí, en _El reino de los Cielos_. Usted no es cualquier ángel… es un _Serafín._ Es muy importante para nosotros, además es demasiado joven, solamente tiene 500 años y…

— Gaillard-kun — lo interrumpió con suavidad y una sonrisa — Sé que te preocupa, pero aunque quisiera, tampoco tengo la autorización para estar tanto tiempo en la Tierra — El peliazul miró a su alrededor: Estaban en uno de los blancos templos del _Reino celestial_ , las paredes, piso y techo parecían hechos de mármol extremadamente pulidos, en donde todo se reflejaba sin problemas como si fueran grandes espejos. Sin embargo, ni siquiera Aichi sabía de qué estaban hechos aquellos inmensos templos realmente.

— ¿Tantos deseos tiene de conocer la Tierra, Aichi-sama? — sus cejas se arquearon con resignación, no podía hacer nada para cambiar la decisión de Aichi, así que… si él era feliz bajando al mundo de los humanos, no tenía más que apoyarlo.

— ¡Mm! — asintió el serafín. Vestía blancas ropas que consistía en un pantalón, botas hasta la rodilla, una camisa y una gabardina del mismo y puro color blanco, a diferencia de que era adornada con pequeños detalles en dorado en las mangas y cuello — Desde siempre he escuchado a todos hablar cosas interesantes sobre la Tierra y los humanos.

Gaillard seguía con esa mirada de preocupación en su rostro, Aichi notó esto de aquel Arcángel que siempre estaba ahí para guiarlo desde que tenía memoria. Le debía demasiado y le tenía gran estima, por lo que ver la reacción que causaba su decisión en él, le hacía dudar un poco — Tal vez… — bajó la mirada con una sonrisa algo triste — ¿Debería reconsiderar la idea de no bajar, después de todo? — realmente le importaba la opinión de Gaillard.

El de cabellos turquesa se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, en seguida se exaltó ¿Cómo podía permitirse hacer dudar a Aichi de algo que había esperado durante tanto? — ¡No! Aichi-sama, lamento mucho sembrar la duda en usted — lucía bastante arrepentido, por lo que Aichi no pudo evitar sonreír con comprensión

—Todo estará bien, Gaillard-kun — sin más, para transmitir su confianza, extendió con elegancia sus grandes y blancas alas. Delicadas plumas se desprendieron en esa suave acción.

El de cabellos turquesas no podía evitar sentirse abrumado por tanta majestuosidad y pureza que emanaba el serafín. Sus alas eran tan hermosas y únicas como el mismísimo Aichi, pues lo que marcaba la diferencia de entre los demás era que sus alas eran _aún_ más blancas, _aún_ más grandes, _aún_ más suaves…y sobre todo, que entre todas sus plumas, podían encontrarse algunas de piedras preciosas, las cuales le daban un efecto _tornasol_ hipnotizador.

Gaillard se hizo a un lado e hizo una pequeña reverencia: el momento había llegado. — Disfrute su estadía en la Tierra, Aichi-sama.

El serafín sonrió contento, no podía evitar sentir emoción — Si — asintió con ansias de emprender vuelo. Cosa que hizo luego de unos segundos, agitando sus alas con suavidad y elegancia.

.

.

.

Sus pies tocaron la superficie de un gran edificio. Caminó hasta un extremo y bajó la mirada. Enseguida sus azules ojos se abrieron considerablemente ganando un tierno brillo. Las luces, colores y todo tipo de arquitectura lo dejaron mudo. Todo era tan diferente al _Reino de los cielos_ , donde, a pesar de ser inmensas y majestuosas, todas las estructuras eran bastante similares, y no había más que colores claros, tanto en el _uniforme_ de los seres celestiales como en los templos, al punto de parecerle monótono. Es por esa razón que a él le gustaban tanto sus alas: porque eran diferentes a las otras, y porque aquellos colores que de vez en vez se veían como reflejos tornasoles, rompían el blanco armoniosamente.

— Me dijeron que llegaría a la ciudad de Tokyo — habló en un susurro para sí mismo — Esto es realmente increíble — emocionado, en un elegante movimiento decidió simplemente dar un paso adelante, justamente en la nada, dejando caer su cuerpo desde aquel alto edificio.

Al tocar suelo firme, guardó sus alas, pues no había necesidad de mantenerlas afuera. Sus ojos azules se movían en muchas direcciones, tratando de que su vista captara todas las cosas interesantes que ahora lo rodeaban.

Otra cosa que le sorprendía era ver tantos humanos, que caminaban en todas direcciones, de diferentes edades, con diferentes y extravagantes vestimentas y peinados.

Soltó una suave risa cuando sentía que alguien lo atravesaba sin reparar –por razones obvias- en su presencia.

Decidió no ocupar sus alas para su aventura recorriendo lo que sería aquella pequeña parte del mundo. Sabía que a él no le correspondía _bajar._ Como había mencionado Gaillard, su trabajo estaba en el _trono_ y no en la Tierra. Aquello correspondía a otro tipo de seres celestiales, más que nada a aquellos que yacían en la segunda y tercera _Jerarquía_.

Pensó que se daría un tiempo límite para estar en la Tierra. Cuando comenzara a obscurecer, volvería al _Reino._ Lo que menos quería era preocupar a los demás o causar algún inconveniente.

Recorrió muchas partes de la ciudad, viendo acciones de los humanos que realmente lo cautivaban, y otras que lo decepcionaban. Pero bien sabía él que así eran las cosas. Los lugares que visitó jamás los olvidaría y tampoco el ingenio del hombre al realizar las cosas de su vida cotidiana.

.

.

.

El cielo se tornaba anaranjado, pronto sería la hora de volver, algo que lo ponía triste pero aun así había quedado satisfecho con su pequeña visita a la Tierra.

Pasaba sus últimos momentos sentado en la banca de un parque, lleno de niños jugando con sus amigos o con sus padres. A su lado estaba sentada una mujer con un bebé en los brazos, a quienes Aichi no había dejado de observar con cariño.

Imaginó que así debía ser el trabajo de alguno de sus _hermanos_ , ya que en ese preciso momento se mantenía alerta por si "llegaba" algún _inconveniente._

No es que no _pudiera_ , más bien no _debía_ intervenir en los hechos humanos. Sin embargo, bien podía encargarse de algún ser maligno que llegara a hacer alguna travesura.

El tiempo pasaba y el sol se escondía cada vez más. Veía como el parque quedaba vació poco a poco. Observando con una sonrisa como los padres llevaban de las manos a sus hijos mientras le preguntaban si querrían algo en especial para la cena. La mujer que estaba a su lado arropó aún más a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos y prosiguió a ponerse de pie y alejarse del lugar.

Aichi soltó un suspiro y miró nuevamente el cielo ya obscurecido, le había tomado más tiempo de lo planeado — Creo que ya es hora — bajó la mirada por un momento, recordando con una sonrisa todo lo que había visto. Realmente había sido una gran experiencia; la recordaría con cariño.

Se extrañó cuando en el suelo, a sus pies, pudo ver una sombra y que además le tapaba la escaza luz natural que quedaba. — _¿Alguien?_ — pensó subiendo la mirada.

Miró detalladamente a quien estaba de pie frente suyo. Sus vestimentas eran algo parecidas a las de él, a diferencia de que eran completamente negras a excepción aquella camisa roja que llevaba bajo la larga gabardina. Por un momento Aichi no pudo despegar su azul mirada de la verde ajena — _Esta persona… me está observando_ — Pensó sintiéndose _atrapado_ por la mirada puesta sobre él. — _Él me está…_ — Aichi no se movía de su lugar, sus ojos seguían haciendo contacto con los otros —… _¿Observando?_ — Enseguida frunció el entrecejo a la vez que daba un jadeo por la sorpresa: Qué despistado había sido, ningún humano podía verlo.

Se puso de pie rápidamente preguntándose internamente quién podría ser aquel castaño. Sin embargo nada pudo hacer, ni siquiera se había puesto en guardia cuando el aire se le hizo pesado, sintiendo como un aura maligna emanaba de aquel que seguía de pie frente a él mirándolo tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Aichi cayó de rodillas al suelo de forma brusca, agarrando su pecho con ambas manos desesperadamente — A-agh… — Sus labios se abrían tratando inútilmente de conseguir aire puro, que dejara de producirle ese sentimiento tan extraño y agonizante cada vez que pasaba por su garganta.

— Ya veo… — Habló por primera vez el de verde y afilada mirada — Nunca antes habías sentido el dolor — Su voz gruesa y profunda hizo que Aichi levantara la mirada con esfuerzos.

Sus ojos azules se notaban brillantes, a punto de soltar lágrimas. Pero a pesar de eso, su entrecejo estaba fruncido, mirando con furia al otro. No entendía cómo no había podido sentir la presencia de un ser que emanaba tanta maldad, era imposible lograr ocultar una esencia tan tóxica como esa al completo.

El de ropas oscuras soltó una corta y siniestra risa al ver la mirada que se le era dirigida — Quema… ¿cierto? — preguntó con un tono de voz burlesco. Su rostro se desfiguró en una sonrisa realmente exagerada, y con gusto y diversión, dejó salir aún más de su esencia maligna.

— ¡A-Aaaah! —gritó con fuerzas, el ambiente se había hecho mucho más denso y difícil de pasar. Era cierto lo que decía aquel ser maligno: él nunca había experimentado aquellas sensaciones tan desagradables. Aichi se retorció y encogió aún más, ésta vez subió ambas manos que agarraban con fuerza su blanca camisa y las llevó a su delgado cuello sin saber realmente qué hacer con tanta desesperación.

Por nada más que mero instinto, en el intento de hacer algo para dejar de sentirse de aquella manera que poco a poco le nublaba la vista, sus dedos se clavaron en su piel, aquella que solamente él y los de su _especie_ podían tocar _físicamente_.

El castaño veía con placer, la desesperación de aquel que estaba en el suelo jadeando y gritando con angustia. Sus ojos verdes no podían apartarse de aquel ser que le había parecido tan hermoso desde el momento en que sintió su desagradable y pura presencia llegar a la Tierra. Jamás un _ser celestial_ le había llamado tanto la atención; era diferente a los que siempre _bajaban._ Y cuando logró dar con él, reprimiendo toda su presencia para no ser descubierto, pudo estar seguro por como el peliazul mirada a su alrededor, de que era la primera vez que pisaba terreno humano.

Aquella criatura era tan única… tan pura… tanto que le inundó el deseo de corromperlo como nunca lo había hecho con ninguno de esos seres, más que nada porque realmente no le interesaban. Pero aquel peliazul, vestido de aquel color tan puro que le repugnaba, captaba todo su interés.

Decidió dejar de mirar –aunque realmente le encantaba lo que veía- y decidió actuar. Dio solo un paso y con su mano derecha agarró sin delicadeza alguna el cabello azulado.

— ¡Hah! — Aichi se sorprendió aún más, aparte de sentir que aquella acción le provocaba nuevamente sensaciones desagradables que jamás había sentido. Esta vez sus manos fueron a parar a donde estaba la ajena, en un inútil intento de hacer que el otro soltara sus cabellos que eran cruelmente jalados. En ese preciso momento Aichi se dio cuenta que podía tocarlo… _ambos_ podían hacerlo. Miró con esfuerzo al castaño, él bien lo sabía: Los únicos que podrían interactuar _físicamente_ con él, a parte de sus semejantes… eran los _seres infernales_ — E-eres… ¡Ah…gh! Un demonio — articuló apenas.

El demonio lo miró con gracia, sonriendo ladino mientras jalaba aún más del cabello ajeno para acercar sus rostros — Es un poco tarde para darse cuenta de eso ¿No crees?

Al notar la cercanía del más alto, Aichi trató de desviar el rostro un poco, sin resultados. Se sentía extraño, no podía darle un nombre a lo que sentía, porque nunca antes en su existencia lo había experimentado, él tenía… tenía…

— Tienes miedo — habló nuevamente, haciendo que Aichi cerrara los ojos con fuerza al sentir como su cuerpo temblaba sin control, a lo que el demonio volvió a sonreír levemente pero divertido de la situación —Aunque me parece curioso. Si fueras un ángel común y corriente, serías tan inútil y débil que a estas alturas te hubieras desintegrado al estar expuesto tanto tiempo a mis poderes, o, hubieras rogado por tu existencia y por poner fin a tu agonía… Y supongo que sabes qué significa rogarle a un demonio por su vida ¿cierto? — a pesar de su aparente seriedad, por dentro realmente disfrutaba infligir aquel nivel de terror en el más bajo.

Los ojos azules de Aichi se abrieron con sorpresa. El demonio pudo ver perfectamente el miedo en ellos. Por supuesto que lo sabía… un s _er celestial_ rogándole a un demonio: obviamente se convertiría en un _caído_.

— Al parecer lo sabes —confirmó el castaño, elevando aún más al jadeante peliazul de sus cabellos, para observarlo con más ímpetu — Puesto a la resistencia que tienes, y tu aura para nada común, puedo deducir que tú no perteneces ni a la _segunda_ , ni a la _tercera jerarquía_

Aichi se removió con brusquedad, sin importarle que eso provocara que el castaño tirara más de sus cabellos — ¡Es suficiente! Ngh… — gruñó mirando furioso al otro

— Hm — sonrió altanero ante la actitud del contrario — No sé la razón, ni tampoco me interesa. Lo único que sé es que tú, _criatura de la primera Jerarquía,_ no deberías estar aquí _abajo_ — miró fijamente a Aichi — ¿Un querubín? — preguntó al aire. Al ver que no había reacción alguna de parte del peliazulado, el demonio elevó una ceja — No me digas… — sonrió con maldad — Un _serafín_ , eh… — Se sentía tan complacido. Ahora tenía aún más ganas de corromperle con crueldad. En su mano, literalmente, tenía a un ser perteneciente a la mayor orden de la Jerarquía Angelical.

Les iba a quitar uno de los seres más importante para ellos, se iba a apoderar de aquel serafín y se lo iba a arrebatar al Reino de los cielos.

Al ver que su identidad había sido descubierta, entró en pánico. Abrió con rapidez sus blancas alas soltando algunas plumas por el brusco movimiento.

El demonio miró con algo de sorpresa aquella acción que lo tomó desprevenido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando una de las plumas caía lentamente frente a sus ojos, entre él y el serafín, de la cual, repentinamente surgió un gran destello de una luz tan blanca y pura que se vio obligado a soltar al peliazul y dar un gran salto hacia atrás.

— Ngh… — Aichi sintió un gran alivio al ya no sentir como sus cabellos eran jalados, y más que nada por ya no sentir aquella presión maligna que lo estaba intoxicando. No pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer con una rodilla al suelo mientras sus azules iris se movían con rapidez y desesperación tratando de buscar a aquel que vestía oscuras ropas. No le parecía buena idea perderlo de vista aunque fuera por un segundo. — ¿D-dónde? — buscaba con la mirada a los alrededores del parque, sin embargo no lograba dar con el demonio.

— Me parece muy valiente de tu parte haber expuesto tus alas frente a un demonio— se escuchó de repente — Cuando se supone que son realmente importantes para un ser celestial… Si llegaras a perderlas _"accidentalmente",_ no podrías volver a _subir._

Aichi subió con rapidez la mirada, justo desde donde provenía aquella voz que le parecía tan lúgubre y profunda. Abrió considerablemente sus ojos, cuando se encontró con el demonio a unos metros sobre él, volando gracias a unas rojas y grandes alas que salían desde su espalda.

Aquellas alas eran muy diferentes a las suyas en muchos sentidos: El color, la forma… su textura. Las alas rojas del demonio no tenían plumas como las de él, se veían bastante frías e incluso hasta ásperas, y en la parte superior de cada una de ellas, sobresalían en punta lo que parecía ser hueso.

En un principio Aichi pensó que podía asimilárseles con las huesudas alas de los murciélagos… pero ahora que las observaba mejor, se parecían más a las alas de aquellas criaturas que para los humanos eran nada más que mitología… se asemejaban a las alas de un dragón.

El serafín volvió a fruncir su entrecejo mientras miraba a quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados en el aire. Ciertamente estaba metido en un gran problema, se notaba a creces que aquel demonio no era uno normal y corriente. Se incorporó con algo de dificultad, sintiendo como sus, ahora, desordenados cabellos le obstruían la vista, aunque ni siquiera le tomó importancia, su mente estaba ocupada pensando en qué debería hacer y por qué nadie _bajaba_ a ayudarlo. No es que no tuviera el poder suficiente, más bien nunca se había enfrentado a un demonio de tal nivel, y a su joven edad, aun le quedaba mucho que aprender.

— Si es que te lo estás preguntando… nadie vendrá a ayudarte —avisó con su inmutable seriedad, consiguiendo una mirada entre interrogante y asustada de parte del peliazul — En el momento en que hiciste contacto con mi presencia, la tuya propia desapareció. Tu preciado Reino de los Cielos perdió contacto contigo desde hace un par de minutos atrás.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! — Soltó exasperado — ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

— Que ahora mismo tu existencia es tan nula como si nunca hubieras sido parte de la Jerarquía Angelical — Sonrió con burla — Aunque solo será por un momento, luego recuperarás tu presencia… pero me da el tiempo suficiente para encargarme de ti — todo aquello lo decía con tanta tranquilidad que llegaba a provocar escalofríos en el peliazul.

Aichi negó lentamente con la cabeza, estaba aterrado y no era consciente de ello. Era primera vez que se sentía desprotegido. Si algo sabía, era que estaba en una terrible desventaja, bien como había dicho el demonio: Sus alas eran tanto su fuerte como su punto débil. Se puso en guardia con minúsculos movimientos mientras miraba desafiante al contrario. Estaba consciente de que no se encontraba frente a un demonio común y corriente, que la diferencia entre sus habilidades era abismal. Que ahora mismo su juventud e inmadurez le estaban jugando en contra ante lo experimentado que se veía aquel ser maligno.

Lo único que le quedaba hacer, era huir a un lugar que estuviera a su favor, uno donde el otro no pudiera seguirlo. Y con esa idea en su cabeza emprendió vuelo con rapidez, y aunque le llamó la atención por unos segundos que el demonio se quedara en su lugar mientras lo observaba con expresión aburrida, decidió no pensar en ello y solo concentrarse en llevar a cabo su plan y volar lo más rápido posible al cielo.

Una vez bastante lejos y sobre de la cuidad, miró por un corto segundo hacia abajo, comprobando que efectivamente estaba bastante arriba, y que el demonio no lo perseguía. No alcanzó ni a procesar la información cuando sintió una fuerza oscura golpearle por la espalda. Una onda maligna que lo dejó aturdido y lo lanzó con rapidez hacia abajo. Hubiera seguido de largo en su caída si no fuera porque _decidió_ dejar su cuerpo caer sobre la cima de un alto rascacielos, no podía darse el lujo de bajar tanto, debía permanecer lo más cerca posible al cielo.

Jadeó mientras trataba de incorporarse y orientarse — E-esto… — luego de recibir aquel extraño poder golpearle, sentía el cuerpo realmente pesado y débil, de hecho, era primera vez que s _entía realmente_ su cuerpo— ¿Qué está pasando? — miró con desesperación hacia todos los lados, sabía que aquello era obra de quien intentaba huir, sin embargo no podía verlo, ni tampoco _sentirlo._ — Considerando que en un principio no pude sentir su presencia, lo mejor será ponerme en guardia…ngh — Con gran esfuerzo se apoyó con sus rodillas, intentando levantarse. Aun sentía su cuerpo considerablemente pesado, tanto que se vio forzado a aceptar que no iba a poder ser más rápido de lo que se estaba moviendo, por lo que aun alerta a que el otro anduviera cerca, decidió guardar sus alas. Cosa, que también le estaba costando hasta los jadeos.

— Ni lo pienses — Se escuchó la profunda tras el peliazul. El dueño de la repentina pero ya conocida voz, puso su pie derecho sobre la espalda de Aichi de manera que consiguió que nuevamente éste fuera a parar al suelo, quedando a la merced del de rojas alas.

El castaño tomó bruscamente con ambas manos las alas del serafín, haciendo que éste último soltara un grito desgarrador al sentir que sus delicadas alas eran jaladas con tal fuerza que parecía ser que el demonio tenía todas las intenciones de arrancarlas.

— _Arrancarlas…_ —pensó Aichi con terror — ¡De-Detente! —y nuevamente gritó desgarradoramente al sentir que, como respuesta, el demonio jalaba con más fuerzas sus alas a la vez que mantenía su cuerpo pegado al suelo con el pie sobre su espalda.

Su semblante serio se deformó hasta sonreír con exageración pero con real satisfacción. Aparecieron unas marcas rojas bajo sus ojos. Arrancar esas alas le estaban costando más de lo normal — Eres realmente interesante — soltó en tono siniestro — Estoy esperando a que comiences a rogar, muchos ángeles se han convertido en _caídos_ gracias a este método de tortura. Por eso se estableció que los ángeles que bajaran a la Tierra no sacarían sus alas frente a demonio por nada — ejerció más fuerza en su agarre — pero al parecer aquí tenemos a un serafín bastante terco que creyó que sería buena idea dejarlas al descubierto.

La noche ya había caído completamente, y sin previo aviso comenzó a nublarse. El demonio observó unos segundos las grises nubes que empezaban a cubrir el estrellado cielo — Hmp… Al parecer ya se dieron cuenta — volvió la mirada a quien tenía reducido a sus pies. La presencia del serafín había vuelto antes de lo esperado. Por lo general, con sus poderes podía cubrir y _desaparecer_ temporalmente la existencia de cualquier ser, y con lo expuesto que había estado el de azules ojos, lo más probable era que no lograra emitir ningún tipo de aura por bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, el serafín aun en sus condiciones, había logrado establecer su presencia, alertando a los de _arriba._ Reafirmando que no era un ángel común y corriente.

El castaño miró las blancas alas que tenía agarradas cruelmente con sus manos — _También son diferentes a las demás_ — pensó recordando todas las alas que había arrancado de distintos ángeles. Incluso podía distinguir algunas plumas tornasoles.

Frunció el entrecejo — Qué desagradable — Tiró con todas sus fuerzas del ala derecha, le enfermaba que éstas no se desprendieran de la espalda del serafín. No quería verlas, no quería seguir tocándolas, pero la necesidad de quitarlas era realmente grande.

Aichi sintió que algo se rompió, incluso pudo _escucharlo_. Sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente al igual que sus labios, y soltó un grito desgarrador. Empuñaba sus manos, rasguñando el suelo una y otra vez, intentando buscar desesperadamente un soporte que no existía.

El demonio ni siquiera se inmutó con el grito que habría erizado la piel de cualquiera, al contrario, siguió jalando del ala derecha con insistencia, iba a arrancarlas por separado, primero una, luego la otra. Y aunque él también había sentido que _algo_ se había roto, aquella blanca ala aún seguía en su lugar, sin embargo, parecía ya no tener _vida._ Chasqueó la lengua y con fastidio y desprecio la dejó caer a un lado, ahí fue cuando observó que desde la espalda del serafín, salía un líquido de un color _indefinido_ , más bien cercano al _negro._ Miró con satisfacción como aquel líquido teñía poco a poco las blancas plumas y curvó los labios levemente — Al parecer las visitas ya llegaron — susurró mientras veía como comenzaba a llover torrencialmente.

Miró al serafín, quien temblaba y jadeaba sin control alguno. Chasqueó los dedos y unas argollas que oscilaban entre el color rojo y negro rodearon las manos y pies del peliazul, elevándolo hasta dejarlo suspendido en el aire.

Aichi no tenía fuerzas ni para preguntarse qué eran esas extrañas argollas que lo sostenían. Sentía que su vista se nublaba y los parpados le pesaban. Se mantenía jadeante ante el horrible dolor que sentía en su espalda. No se había permitido decir nada por temor a _rogar_ por su vida sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Con la mirada cansada, observó su cuerpo — _E-estoy temblando…_ — luego subió la mirada al castaño, quien tenía bajos sus ojos unas extrañas marcas rojas que no había visto con anterioridad — _Esto es… ¿Miedo? …_ — la presencia del demonio le producía tal terror que él mismo se sorprendía de como reaccionaba ante eso — _Él… me aterra_

El castaño sonrió ladino mientras veía a su presa, a la vez que sentía la presencia de _otros_ seres ya estar bastante cerca de él, precisamente a sus espaldas.

— ¡Aichi-sama! — se escuchó entre la torrencial lluvia. El nombrado reconoció la voz de quién lo llamaba, aunque lo escuchó bastante lejano. El peliazul simplemente buscó con su cansada y –ahora- opaca mirada, ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas hacer algún otro movimiento.

— G-Gailla…rd-k…un? — su voz a duras penas se escuchaba. Con tan solo decir algo tan simple como eso, se quebraba.

— _Así que su nombre es Aichi…_ — El demonio, quien se había mantenido dando la espalda a los recién llegados, se dio media vuelta con una tranquilidad desesperante para cualquiera — Gaillard… cuánto tiempo — habló monótonamente. Su verde mirada se desvió a los otros que acompañaban al arcángel de cabellos turquesa que desde hace milenios conocía, más de una vez se habían enfrentado — Trajiste compañía.

Gaillard venía acompañado de varios de la _tercera Jerarquía_ , entre ellos _arcángeles_ , _ángeles_ y un par de _dominaciones,_ quienes pertenecían a la _segunda_ _Jerarquía_ y se encargaban de supervisar a los ángeles inferiores mientras recibían órdenes de superiores, como serafines o querubines _._

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Kai?! — gritó con furia Gaillard. La mirada le temblaba al ver la condición en la cual se encontraba Aichi.

— _¿K-Kai…?_ — la mirada de Aichi se movió con lentitud hacia donde estaba el demonio.

Uno de los ángeles que se encontraba al lado de Gaillard, miró asustado algo desagradable que había llamado su atención. A los pies, de donde Aichi se encontraba levantado en el aire por unos extraños anillos, había un gran charco de un líquido de extraño pero oscuro color. Y si observaba mejor, las gotas que caían sin parar provocando tal desastre, provenían de una de las alas de Aichi, la cual, igualmente estaba bastante manchada gracias a aquel líquido. — Gaillard-san… ¿Q-Qué es eso? — preguntó con nerviosismo en su voz.

El arcángel observó con ira la escena, estuvo a punto de gritarle con furia a Kai, pero éste, con la personalidad fría que lo caracterizaba, lo interrumpió — Me parece realmente descuidado de tu parte, que vengas a salvar _algo_ de gran importancia para ustedes, con seres tan inferiores que ni siquiera saben cómo _sangran_. — Kai miró fijamente al serafín en su poder, y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa burlesca hacia el inexperto ángel que había preguntado tal estupidez — ¿Qué pensabas? Que derramaban _sangre_ … ¿igual que un humano o un animal? — Como para reafirmarlo, chasqueó sus dedos nuevamente, haciendo aparecer una argolla similar a las que sostenían a Aichi en el aire, solo que esta apareció rodeando el ala izquierda, aun intacta, del serafín.

Gaillard vio las intenciones de Kai y enseguida entró en pánico — ¡Detente! — exclamó inútilmente, siendo interrumpido por un angustiante grito por parte de Aichi, quien arqueó la espalda con brusquedad al sentir nuevamente el agonizante dolor en su espalda.

La necesidad de liberarse era tan grande que parecía haber recuperado todas sus fuerzas al removerse con furia, sin importarle que ahora también eran sus muñecas de las cuales brotaba aquel líquido oscuro que manchaba aún más sus blancas ropas — ¡Aaah! Ngh… G-Gaillard…kun — El demonio frunció el entrecejo cuando Aichi articuló el nombre del arcángel, empuñando sus manos, haciendo que el anillo que rodeaba el ala del serafín, emitiera una fuerza aún más oscura y estranguladora.

Volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor y el temor que estaba sintiendo eran tan desesperantes que poco a poco su mente también se iba a rompiendo — _Solo quiero que… esto acabe. No lo soporto más_

— ¡DETENTE! — Gritó Gaillard — ¡No _puedes_ ponerle tus sucias manos encima a Aichi-sama, él no es cualquier ángel!

Kai elevó una ceja — ¿Me estás diciendo que puedo hacer esto con cualquiera de ustedes siempre y cuando no sea este serafín llamado Aichi? — Soltó una corta y sarcástica risa — Ustedes me dan asco. Se creen tan puros y salvadores…sin embargo, no crean que no me he dado cuenta que la razón por la cual no han dado ni un paso para rescatarlo… — refiriéndose a Aichi — es porque no quieren _contaminarse_ — Terminó de decir, mientras miraba la barrera que los encerraba a él y a Aichi, una que él mismo había creado antes de que llegara Gaillard y compañía.

Sonrió altanero al ver como los seres celestiales fruncían el entrecejo — Ustedes pueden atravesar _eso_ y hacer un mínimo intento por salvarlo. Pero no lo hacen porque eso les traería consecuencias ¿O me equivoco?

Gaillard apretó los labios y los puños, subió la mirada y observó a Aichi. La estima y el respeto que le tenía al serafín eran tan grandes que poco le importaba si por atravesar esa barrera oscura perdía una o ambas alas, o terminaba convirtiéndose en un _caído._

Kai conocía a Gaillard, sabía que a diferencia del resto que estaba ahí, él si era capaz de atravesar su barrera con tal de rescatar algo tan importante para él como lo era el serafín. Admiraba la determinación del arcángel, pero él era el menos indicado para ser justo. Y menos cuando eso implicaba _algo_ de lo cual quería apoderarse.

La determinada mirada de Gaillard chocó con los afilados ojos del demonio.

Sin embargo el arcángel no esperó a que Kai sonriera con sorna — Inténtalo — lo dijo como si fuera una orden — Hazlo antes de que se _rompa_ por completo — sentenció con voz lúgubre, a la vez que aumentaba su fuerza en su barrera y en los anillos que torturaban al serafín.

Aichi ya no gritaba, al contrario, parecía haberse quedado sin voz. Cuando sintió nuevamente el punzante dolor ahora proveniente de su otra ala, sus labios se abrieron, sin embargo aquella acción no produjo ningún sonido — _Ya no quiero esto… duele demasiado… No lo soporto_ — Sus apagados ojos azules buscaron sin interés ni esperanza a quienes supuestamente habían venido a ayudarlo.

Gaillard, cruzó miradas con Aichi, aquello le dio el impulso para avanzar — Aichi-sama —Dio un decidido paso, y para su sorpresa, fue detenido.

— No puedes — sentenció uno de los _Dominaciones_

Gaillard, con desesperación se dio media vuelta para encarar a aquel que era de un rango superior al suyo, pero aun así eran bastante cercanos — ¡¿De qué hablas, Neve?! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Aichi-sama! ¿¡A caso le estás dando la espal-

— ¡Gaillard! — Frenó al descontrolado arcángel — ¡Aichi-sama es tan importante para nosotros como también lo es para ti! — Al dominación le temblaba la voz, signo de que también le estaba costando la decisión de _debían_ tomar

— ¡¿Y entonces?!

— ¡¿Acaso olvidaste que Kai es el heredero al trono de _Overlord_?! — gritó, en un vago intento de liberar un poco de toda la tensión que lo estaba invadiendo. — No podemos, Gaillard — posó ambas manos en los hombros del más bajo, quien estaba con una expresión realmente consternada. Neve bajó la mirada y habló con voz quebrada —Kai no es cualquier demonio, por más que quisiéramos salvar a Aichi-sama de sus garras, serían intentos inútiles en su totalidad y pondríamos en riesgo a los demás — Ante esto, Gaillard bajó la mirada sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le temblaba, se sentía abatido.

Aichi observaba y oía todo, a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba y el sonido que provocaban las infinitas gotas de lluvia al caer. Su mente ya no razonaba, él simplemente quería que todo terminara, que lo sacaran de ahí. Por lo que, al escuchar la conversación a gritos provenientes de aquellos en quienes más confiaba, perdió la esperanza por completo. Se permitió pensar egoístamente, como nunca lo había hecho, sintiendo que en ese preciso momento estaba siendo traicionado. Un sentimiento oscuro comenzó a invadirlo, ¿Realmente no iban a salvarlo? — ¡Ngh! — soltó un quejido al sentir que nuevamente la argolla que aprisionaba su ala izquierda volvía a jalar con fuerzas —B-basta… — susurró apenas. Y nuevamente, sintió un fuerte dolor junto a la sensación de que algo volvía a romperse. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de dolor — Y-ya… no quiero más —comenzó a jadear mientras, por primera vez en su existencia, lloraba —d-detenlo…

Kai se giró, ignorando a Gaillard y a los demás, dirigiendo toda su atención al serafín. Caminó hasta quedar frente al peliazul, observándolo fijamente. Poco le importaban los gritos que daba Gaillard diciéndole que no se acerca al tan preciado serafín. Algo en ese ser lo tenía _atrapado_. — Nunca había visto a ángel llorar, menos a un serafín, me pregunto hasta qué punto te habrás roto, _Aichi_ — pronunció su nombre sintiendo gran satisfacción.

Los ojos azules del serafín se nublaron aún más, sin deja de derramar lágrimas — S-sácame de aquí… Ya no… lo soporto — hablaba entre jadeos que aun así el demonio perfectamente podía entender a pesar de la lluvia que se había intensificado y los gritos de Gaillard tras él — p-por…favor… _por favor_ — Aichi soltó un jadeo, era como si aquellas palabras las hubiera mantenido atrapadas en su garganta por mucho tiempo, evitando que salieran — ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Te lo _suplico_! — Gritó con fuerzas. Y una furiosa tormenta eléctrica se desató en los cielos

Kai extendió sus alas rojas y voló a la altura del prisionero serafín. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Aichi y lo observó por unos segundos.

— Por favor… p-por favor… _Kai_ … — hablaba en susurros. Podía sentir la furia de los cielos, y aquello le aterraba — T-Tengo miedo — Y por alguna razón, ya no sentía miedo al demonio que lo había sometido, más bien, sentía miedo de sí mismo, porque sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo y aun así, no se detenía. El dolor, el miedo, la desesperación y el sentimiento de supuesta traición, lo nublaron.

Truenos y relámpagos aumentaban por segundos, y parecía que caían cada vez más cerca del serafín y el demonio.

Kai miró a su alrededor, la intimidante tormenta que se desataba — _¿quieren castigarlo?_ — Un pensamiento que le provocó una gran ira al ver que efectivamente los relámpagos intentaban darle al peliazul. Podía sentir una fuerza sobrenatural en aquella tormenta, y ya le habrían dado a Aichi si no fuera por la barrera que los rodeaba y que ahora había modificado cubriéndolos por completo.

— K-Kai…

El demonio miró a quien lo llamaba; Un serafín, perteneciente a la _Primera Jerarquía_ angelical, quien tenía puesto en el _trono…_ quien le había suplicado a un demonio.

En medio de la tormenta, Kai acercó sus labios a los ajenos, juntándolos en un prohibido beso que terminaba por sellar un acuerdo entre un demonio de alto rango y un ser celestial que _solía_ ser un serafín.

Con posesión, Kai se atrevió a intensificar el beso, invadiendo una boca que dejaba de ser _pura_. — Desde ahora, me perteneces — sentenció el demonio rozando los labios del _ángel caído._

Las argollas que sostenían a Aichi se rompieron, dejando que el cuerpo del peliazul cayera inconsciente en los brazos de Kai.

El _cielo_ realmente le estaba molestando. Ya tenía lo que quería –literalmente- en sus brazos. Deshizo la espesa barrera que había creado y se dejó ver a Gaillard junto con los otros ángeles. Los miró con seriedad, sin reparar en los rostros realmente abatidos de los seres celestiales. Caminó hasta el extremo del rascacielos y se dejó caer con Aichi en sus brazos. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar tierra firme, un portal se abrió en el suelo, dejando que el castaño se adentrara sin problemas.

.

.

.

— ¿Mm? — Un pelirrojo de largos cabellos miró hacia arriba. El lugar era bastante oscuro pero aun así se podía ver gracias a los innumerables candelabros que había en el _Castillo_ principal

— ¿También lo sientes, Ren? — se le acercó un rubio

El pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa — Al parecer Kai no viene solo. ¿No es tu deber estar informado de todo lo que hace el heredero de Overlord-sama, Miwa?

—Bueno…— rió nervioso — Kai siempre hace lo que quiere, es muy complicado seguirlo a todas partes. — justo en ese momento ambos sintieron como la presencia del tan mencionado demonio, llegaba al inframundo.

Ambos salieron rápidamente del castillo principal, encontrándose con que el castaño acaba de aterrizar y guardar sus intimidante alas.

— ¡¿Kai?! — exclamó Miwa al ver lo que el otro demonio traía en sus brazos

— ¿Un caído? — Preguntó Ren con curiosidad y seriedad — Es extraño que traigas un ángel, generalmente no te interesan y los dejas en la Tierra luego de arrancarle las alas

Kai no parecía ni inmutarse ante la curiosidad de los otros dos demonios.

Miwa observó bien al ángel, entonces fue que notó algo — Luego de arrancarle las alas… — susurró las últimas palabras de Ren — ¡Espera! ¿¡Cómo es que él aún tiene las suyas!? ¿¡No se las arrancaste como normalmente lo haces!? — Efectivamente, las alas de Aichi aún seguían colgando de su espalda, manchadas y sin vida alguna.

— Y aunque fuera ese el caso, cuando un caído se adentra al inframundo, sus alas se desintegran — comentó igual de sorprendido el pelirrojo — Kai… ¿ _Qué_ es él?

— _Era_ un serafín

— ¿¡Un serafín!? —exclamaron ambos

— ¿Cómo es posible? ¿No se supone que los serafines son parte de la primera jerarquía y están siempre en el trono? — Miwa parecía algo alterado — ¡No me digas que cometiste la locura de ir y adentrarte al Reino de los Cielos para robarles un serafín! — ¿Y cómo no estarlo? La existencia de Miwa se basaba en servirle a Kai a la vez de procurar que nada le pasara –como si algo _realmente_ le fuera ocurrir a Kai, cuando todos los seres habidos y por haber le temían- aun así debía siempre estar atento a los pasos del preciado heredero de Overlord — Si algo te pasa, Overlord-sama me aniquilará en un microsegundo

Kai comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad adentrándose al gran castillo, ignorando por completo las quejas del inquieto demonio rubio, a sabiendas que los otros dos lo seguirían — Por más que lo intenté, no pude arrancar sus alas — hablaba con calma, mientras caminaba por el inmenso lugar, hasta llegar a un gran escalera que comenzó a subir.

Ren y Miwa se miraron asombrados entre sí. ¿Kai no había podido arrancarlas?

— ¿Cómo es posible…? — susurró Ren

— Puede que sea por la misma razón que era un Serafín — miró el rostro del peliazul aun inconsciente — Andaba deambulando por la Tierra, entre los humanos — miró a Miwa de reojo, viendo como éste tocaba su pecho y soltaba un suspiro aliviado de saber que Kai no había hecho algo más arriesgado.

— Mm… ¿Sabes su nombre? —preguntó el eternamente curioso Ren

— Aichi — El nombre del, ahora, Caído serafín, fue lo último que dijo.

Miwa y Ren no preguntaron más, sabían perfectamente como era Kai, y aunque lo intentaran por siempre, el castaño no iba a darles más detalles de los que ya había dado.

Siguieron a Kai hasta que este se detuvo frente a una gran puerta.

— E-Espera Kai… es obvio que Overlord-sama ya se enteró de que regresaste y… con compañía — dijo refiriéndose a Aichi — Pero creo que deberías ir a verlo, aunque sea por un momento.

Kai miró fijamente al rubio por un momento, logrando poner levemente nervioso al otro. Sin más asintió y atravesó la puerta.

.

.

.

Aquella puerta no conducía a un lugar específico dentro del castillo, ni mucho menos a algo parecido a una habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí, esta desapareció. El lugar en donde Kai se encontraba era similar al parque en donde se había aparecido frente a Aichi.

 _Y eso era porque el inframundo,_ _era una versión en ruinas de la Tierra_.

Toda la vegetación viva y verde del mundo humano, allí estaba completamente marchita. Todo era gris y de colores opacos, con la única diferencia de grandes grietas abismales que estaban por todo el inframundo dividiendo el suelo, en las cuales no había más que eterno fuego, el cual ayudaba a iluminar de forma lúgubre todo aquel "mundo". Donde no existía ni un sol, ni un cielo, puesto que si se miraba hacia arriba, no se encontraría nada más que el mismísimo _vacío._

Kai recostó a Aichi a los pies de un árbol que parecía haber sido quemado, al igual que aquel _parque_ entero. Debía ir con s _u padre_ , por lo que se incorporó luego de acomodar al peliazul. Antes de irse, lo observó por unos segundos, y fue ahí cuando notó que las alas del ex-serafín ya no estaban. Elevó una ceja, preguntándose si tal vez estas se habían desintegrado cuando cruzó la puerta que lo llevaría hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban ahora. Sin darle más vuelta al asunto abrió sus alas rojas y emprendió vuelo.

.

.

.

— Mgh… — Apretó los párpados para luego abrirlos con lentitud. Su vista estaba bastante borrosa, razón por la que creía, que veía todo oscuro — Dónde… — ni siquiera alcanzó a preguntarse en dónde estaba, cuando los recuerdo lo golpearon.

 _—_ _"Aichi-sama, sinceramente, creo que es una mala idea"_

 _—_ _"Todo estará bien, Gaillard-kun"_

 _—_ _"Ya veo… Nunca antes habías sentido el dolor"_

 _—_ _"Estoy esperando a que comiences a rogar, muchos ángeles se han convertido en caídos gracias a este método de tortura"_

 _—_ _"E-estoy temblando… Esto es… ¿Miedo? … Él… me aterra"_

 _—_ _"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Kai?!"_

 _—_ _"¿K-Kai…?"_

 _—_ _"¡¿Acaso olvidaste que Kai es el heredero al trono de Overlord?! No podemos, Gaillard…"_

 _—_ _"Nunca había visto a ángel llorar, menos a un serafín, me pregunto hasta qué punto te habrás roto, Aichi…"_

 _—_ _"p-por…favor… por favor ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Te lo suplico!"_

 _—_ _"Por favor… p-por favor… Kai…"_

 _—_ _"_ ** _Desde ahora, me perteneces_** _"_

Aichi abrió los ojos sintiéndose asustado, miró a su alrededor con desesperación y ansiedad ¿Dónde estaba? A pesar de lo tenebroso que lucía aquél lugar le parecía levemente conocido — ¿El parque? No… se parece, pero no lo es— se puso de pie con movimientos torpes, sintiendo que todo le dolía.

"Dolor" aquello que no había experimentado en sus 500 años, hasta que se encontró con Kai. De hecho, desde que había conocido al demonio, comenzó a s _entir._

— ¿D-dónde estoy?

— _"Por favor… p-por favor… Kai…"_ — Cerró los ojos con fuerzas. Su voz diciendo esas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su mente. Caminó unos pasos tratando de no caerse mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza— ¿Qué fue lo que hice? — su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo entero. Sentir ese dolor…esa angustia y ese miedo tan grande ¿Era parte de su _castigo_?

Recordó cuando sus labios habían sido atrapados por los del demonio, en un beso de lo más fogoso. Cayó de rodillas y con ambas manos cubriendo sus labios, los cuales ahora cosquilleaban provocándole un inevitable calor en las mejillas. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué sentía cosas que jamás había sentido estando en el cielo? ¿Era porque ahora…era alguien _impuro?_

Ante aquel pensamiento se abrazó a sí mismo. No dejaba de preguntarse en dónde estaba. Con su mirada volvió a recorrer el lugar. No era el parque de la Tierra, pero se parecía. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con un gran charco, probablemente de agua, no lo sabía… todo era negro, pero podía ver perfectamente su reflejo, pues era lo único que resaltaba en el lugar por sus ropas blancas.

Se inclinó un poco más, aparentemente seguía siendo el mismo. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado de llevar ropa blanca, ver aquel color le tranquilizaba al menos un poco entre toda esa catástrofe de lugar, aunque ahora notaba que la larga gabardina blanca con detalles dorados que indicaban que era un Serafín, no estaba.

Y entonces recordó sus alas, y con ello, también el desesperante dolor que había provocado Kai al intentar arrancárselas. Su cuerpo entero se contrajo al recuerdo de aquella tortura que había vivido — Las siento, están ahí… pero… se siente diferente —pensó que tal vez se debían al daño que sus alas habían recibido. Tenía miedo de ver el estado en el cual habían quedado. Tragó con dificultad y se inclinó más hacia el charco, observando atentamente su reflejo. Y entonces… sacó sus alas.

En perfectas condiciones, tan grandes como siempre… en color negro.

Sus pupilas temblaron, al igual que sus labios entreabiertos, los cuales no emitían otro sonido que no fueran sollozos ahogados. Se podía ver su expresión consternada en el reflejo de aquel charco, sin embargo Aichi no le prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fueran sus ahora, negras alas.

— Así que esto fue lo que les ocurrió

Aichi se sobresaltó, mirando con rapidez hacia su lado izquierdo, en donde se encontraba el demonio de pie, mirando sus negras alas desde su lugar. Ya no tenía las marcas rojas que había visto bajo sus ojos, y tampoco la larga gabardina negra que portaba con anterioridad, ahora simplemente tenía su camisa roja.

El peliazul hizo una expresión que no tenía nada que ver con él, una que jamás había hecho. Frunció su entrecejo con total furia y miró con verdadera ira al tranquilo demonio — ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! — incluso su voz había sonado un poco más grave de lo normal. Los _malos_ sentimientos lo estaban invadiendo

Kai sonrió — Tal vez — soltó con burla viendo como Aichi hizo rechinar sus dientes — Pero ¿sabes? — se agachó a la altura del peliazul, tomando con la mano derecha, la mandíbula del otro sin delicadeza alguna, obligando a que sus rostros quedaran considerablemente cerca — Estás aceptando _esto_ mejor de lo que pensé, _Aichi…_

— Ngh… — de nuevo esa sensación en su estómago. La misma que había sentido al recordar el beso que le había dado el castaño. ¿Por qué tenía que pronunciar su nombre de esa forma tan lenta?

Kai sonrió ante la reacción del contrario — Y… eso — miró de reojo las alas negras de Aichi — es una de las dos pruebas de lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto. La segunda es que… — acercó sus labios hasta apenas rozar los ajenos — estás _sintiendo_ ¿No es cierto? — habló en susurros, intencionalmente sobre la boca del más bajo.

Inconscientemente, Aichi separó sus labios, jadeando cada vez que sentía los de Kai rozar con los suyos, puesto que seguía hablándole de esa manera.

— La razón del por qué sientes tanto miedo, ira y culpabilidad por _todo_ lo que estás _haciendo_ , es porque ese es el _castigo_ de un ser oscuro — De un momento a otro, empujó a Aichi hacia atrás, logrando que el éste quedara recostado en el oscuro pasto.

En aquella acción, el peliazul hizo desvanecer sus alas, dejando que una que otra delicada y negra pluma se desprendiera, cayendo con suavidad alrededor de él y el demonio que ahora yacía sobre su cuerpo, entre sus piernas.

Kai volvió a acercarse, esta vez hablándole al oído de Aichi, sus malas intenciones se reflejaban en cada uno de sus actos, después de todo, era un demonio — A comparación de un ser celestial que no siente… — Aichi soltó un jadeo al sentir como el tibio aliento de Kai chocaba en su oreja y parte de su cuello —Bueno… No tanto… — se corrigió con una sonrisa — Si un ser celestial sintiera como un demonio, entonces tendría que amar… que _odiar_ … que obsesionarse.

Su cuerpo temblaba a cada palabra, y sin darse cuenta, sus manos yacían en la espalda de Kai, agarrando casi con desesperación la delgada tela roja de la camisa que el demonio portaba. Sentirlo tan cerca de su cuerpo lo estaba mareando… embriagando.

— Si un ser celestial sintiera tanto como un demonio, entonces tendría necesidades que satisfacer. — Kai juntó aún más sus cuerpos, provocando roces que hicieron que Aichi se arqueara, buscando más de aquel contacto. — el sentimiento de placer cuando colmas un deseo, es tan grande, que luego quieres sentirlo más veces, hasta que se convierte en un vicio…la mayoría de las veces _en un pecado capital_ — sintió como las piernas de Aichi temblaban, puesto que este no dejaba de ejercer presión en sus caderas. Lamió su labio inferior, sintiendo inmensas ganas de _devorarse_ al ansioso peliazul. Para consentirlo, hizo un brusco movimiento hacia adelante, disfrutando la sensación que le provocó.

— ¡A-Ahh! — y ahí estaba, nuevamente, una expresión y un sonido que Aichi nunca habría hecho.

Kai soltó una pequeña risa, que al estar tan cerca del oído de Aichi, hizo que un placentero escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo entero. El castaño se quedó quieto, sin hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento, sintiendo como se retorcía el cuerpo bajo él. No fue hasta que los jadeos de Aichi cesaron, que comenzó a morder toda la piel que tenía a su alcance, tanto la oreja del más bajo, como su tibio cuello, con todas las intenciones de alterar y agitar nuevamente a Aichi.

— ¡Hah! N-no… esp- ngh, e-espera… — al contrario de lo que decía, sus brazos y piernas atraían más a Kai hacia su cuerpo. Estaban tan apegados que cualquier movimiento que hiciera el castaño, lograba hacer gemir al peliazul y descontrolarlo al punto de comenzar a clavar sus uñas en la espalda ajena — K-Kai…

— ¿Se siente bien? — le preguntó al oído nuevamente, mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la blanca camisa de Aichi. Sintió como el cuerpo bajo él se sacudió apenas sus dedos rozaron la suave piel, resbaló sus uñas con algo de fuerza por ambos costados de la cintura de Aichi. A cambio recibió un alto gemido de parte del peliazul — Tomaré eso como sí — dijo satisfecho con las reacciones que estaba causando en el contrario.

— M-más… — susurró con esfuerzos y voz temblorosa—Quiero… más

 _"el sentimiento de placer cuando colmas un deseo, es tan grande, que luego quieres sentirlo más veces, hasta que se convierte en un vicio…la mayoría de las veces…en un_ ** _pecado capital_** _"_

Kai sonrió ladino. Aichi ni siquiera sabía cómo apaciguar el torrente de sentimientos que lo invadían. Mantenía sus labios separados, respirando agitadamente. Ni siquiera hallaba que hacer con su inquieta lengua, la cual de vez en vez remojaba su labio inferior o mordía insistentemente tratando de reprimir inútilmente los sugerentes sonidos que salían de su boca. — Estás completamente ansioso — dijo a la vez que levantaba el cuerpo bajo él, posicionándolo sobre sus muslos.

— Ngh… hah — El roce que había provocado aquella acción hizo que se abrazara con fuerzas al castaño, una vez se encontró sentado sobre las piernas de este — K-Kai… — por instinto, comenzó a rozar insistentemente su cuerpo contra el otro.

Kai ya no soportó más y con brusquedad juntó sus labios con los de Aichi, jalando el labio inferior de quien era mucho menor que él, con sus dientes. Su lengua se adentró a la cavidad bucal de Aichi, quien emitía entre jadeos y quejidos al sentirse tan sofocado en un beso donde apenas se le permitía respirar.

Sus manos fueron a parar a los castaños cabellos, jalando de estos suavemente, al sentir que su camisa había sido abierta a la fuerza por las manos de Kai.

— _Aichi… tu primer pecado capital: Lujuria._

.

.

.

Sus pies colgaban desde la altura de un gran edificio. Miraba con completo aburrimiento hacia abajo, observando las personas que caminaban sin parar, con vidas atrapadas totalmente en una monótona rutina.

Soltó un suspiro y sonrió, tal vez él podía hacer un cambio en sus aburridas vidas. Chasqueó los dedos, y enseguida se escuchó un estruendoso ruido, provocado por un auto que había chocado de frente con otro. Los gritos de las personas no tardaron en aparecer, algunos acercándose al lugar del a _ccidente_ y otros huyendo, no queriendo verse involucrados en algo tan cruel.

— Aichi-kun —

Dejó de columpiar sus pies con diversión, causada por algo que él mismo había provocado. Miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con un pelirrojo que vestía extravagantes ropas negras. — Ren-san — sonrió con tranquilidad

— Podría jurar que esa sonrisa acaba de verse inocente — comentó entre risas el pelirrojo. Observó como el peliazul abría sus alas negras y se dejaba caer desde la altura. Esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa en los labios. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando Aichi se apareció volando, hasta quedar de pie frente a él y guardar nuevamente sus alas.

Ren observó al más bajo. Aichi vestía pantalones algo ajustados y una camisa, completamente en negro, junto con unas botas que le llegaban bajo las rodillas. No podía creer que fuera el mismo serafín vestido de blanco con el que una vez Kai llegó.

— ¿Sucede algo, Ren-san? — Preguntó curioso — No es normal que salgas de _abajo_ cuando _aquí_ es de día.

Ren rió, aquel peliazul de verdad le caía bien — Tienes razón, Aichi-kun. Pero cuando Miwa anda por otros lados y no está para cumplir órdenes del _superior,_ no me queda más que venir a buscarte donde sea que estés.

— ¿Eh? — Pestañeó un par de veces intentando procesar la información — ¿"Órdenes del superior"? — volvió la mirada a un sonriente Ren, quien ahora asentía con su cabeza.

Cuando entendió, Aichi sonrió al punto que sus azules ojos llegaron a brillar

.

.

.

Se sentó en el trono con seriedad. En la catástrofe a la cual había asistido, se había encontrado con bastantes caras conocidas que le desagradaban. De tantos seres inútiles que existían en el cielo, _tenían_ que enviar al arcángel Gaillard. Ni la placentera tarea de llevarse consigo a las almas más podridas de la humanidad había conseguido relajarlo. Por lo cual dejó a cargo de todo lo demás a Miwa, y apenas llegó al inframundo, no hizo más que intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Ren. Y pobre del engendro que osara hablarle.

— O-Overlord Kai-sama — se escuchó una voz temblorosa, desde la entrada del castillo.

Kai le dirigió una mirada filosa al demonio de cabellos plateados que intentaba no tartamudear frente a su presencia.

— R-Ren acaba de cumplir con la misión que se le dio, me dijo que le avisara que ahora mismo se dirigía a Europa. D-desconozco sus planes.

Si en ese preciso momento, no hubiera sentido cierta presencia llegar al inframundo, de seguro a aquel demonio le hubiera ido mal — Está bien… puedes retirarte, Kyou.

— ¡S-si! ¡Con su permiso, Overlord Kai-sama! — luego de asegurarse de decir aquello lo más claramente posible, técnicamente se esfumó de la entrada del gran castillo.

Kai se puso de pie, y con tranquilidad caminó hasta la entrada del castillo, pero sin salir de este.

Un segundo… dos segundos…tres…

— ¡Kai-kun! — Aquella voz se escuchó entusiasmada, y el nombrado no pudo hacer más que sonreír mientras observaba como los pies del peliazul tocaban suelo para luego guardar sus alas negras.

Aichi corrió hacia Kai, lanzándose a sus brazos mientras unían sus labios en un necesitado beso.

— Aichi — le sonrió. Su mano izquierda fue a parar a la espalda baja del peliazul, apegándolo más a su cuerpo, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba el rostro que tanto le gustaba tocar y mirar — ¿Te divertías allá _arriba_? — preguntó mientras acomodaba algunos mechones azules detrás de la oreja del menor.

Aichi rió — No tanto como lo hago contigo — se acercó sugerente a los labios del castaño, poniéndose levemente de puntas y atrayendo desde el cuello al más alto — Te extrañé — en sus brillantes ojos podía reflejarse la sinceridad con la que hablaba

— No tienes por qué — apretó aún más contra sí, el delgado cuerpo de Aichi — tenemos toda una eternidad para estar juntos… _Aichi._

.


End file.
